One Direction: Knowing Love
by Argentum.Alae
Summary: Natalie's Mom who works for the Syco music recording company gets a new project... managing the newly famous boy band, ONE DIRECTION! Natalie's bestfriend's madly excited, but Natalie's not exactly their biggest fan...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! So yeah, I decided to write this because I started reading 1D fics and I wanted to write one too I read the reviews from other stories to so I'll try do my best :D and of course I wrote this because….. I LOVE ONE DIRECTION :D**

Natalie was strumming her ebony coloured guitar and humming to herself when the doorbell rang.

"Honey, it's me!" The voice of Natalie's mother, Eve, called through the door.

"Coming mom!" she called back, placing her guitar down gently on the sofa and getting up to get the door. When she opened it she found her mom's usual happy, kind face smiling brightly.

"So, how was your day, dear?" Eve asked, taking off her coat and putting her purse on the counter.

"The usual. School was boring, except for music class," Natalie said, smiling and sitting back down on the couch beside her dearly loved guitar. "I'm just glad it's Friday and winter break's coming soon."

"Ahh.. of course," Eve replied, smiling down at her daughter. Natalie's love for music, and her talent for it, was known everywhere. Eve turned and took out a manila folder from her huge leather purse, then sat down. "I have some _very_ great news!" she said excitedly.

"What mom? Dad actually sending us this month's money for my school fees? Actually sending us money for _something_? Cause if he did, I would stop trying to make that voodoo doll of him.." Natalie joked bitterly. Her Dad left her and her mom six years ago, when she was ten. He ran off with some stupid blonde waitress from the local bar. Natalie's parents legally divorced a year later, and her dad was supposed to send money every month to pay for her school fees, since her mom was paying for the rest, but he always had an excuse not to do so.

Eve had a sad frown on her face, and Natalie immediately regret mentioning her dad. "Mom, I'm sorry," she said.

Eve looked at her and smiled. "It's okay, Tally, dear," she said. "Okay, so on to the great news…" She took out a slip of paper from the manila envelope and handed it to Tally.

Tally took it and started reading while her mom explained.

"I've finally got an amazing contract from the boss to manage the recording of this new group!" Eve told her excitedly.

"That's great Mom.." Tally murmured, still reading the paper.

"And guess which group it is? It's that new, talented group of boys that won third place for the X-Factor show! One direction!" Eve exclaimed, smiling.

Tally bit her lip. "That's cool Mom, Holly would go off her rocker when I tell her," she said, giving her mom a small smile.

"What' wrong dear? I thought you would be happy to hear this! These boys are the new teen sensation you know, they're real lookers," Eve said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"MOOOMMMM!" Tally said, trying to keep herself from laughing. "I know their 'real lookers' and all, and I'm really happy for you, but you know that I don't have 'One Direction Infection'! I just don't really like them for some reason.."

Eve sighed. "But you did glance at that Niall boy, the one who plays guitar?"

"Just because he plays guitar Mom, and he's quite good at it," Tally replied.

"Sure. And you also said he was cute, right?" Eve said, wiggling her eyebrows again.

"MOOOOOMMM!" Tally exclaimed, mentally face-palming. Then she stood up, taking her guitar with her. "I better go tell Holly now, she really would freak," she told her Mom, smiling as she imagined her bestfriend's, Directioner's reaction.

"Alright dear. And tell her I'll bring you two to the studio tomorrow, to see them working on their songs, if she's up for it," Eve called after her as she walked up the stairs.

Tally sighed. "Alright Mom, for Holly," she called back.

Tally walked to her room at the end of the hall and opened the door. She walked in and flopped down on her belly on the bed, grabbing her phone from the bedside table.

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. "Hello?" a voice answered from the other end.

"HOLLY! HEY IT'S MEEEE!" Tally exclaimed into the phone, laughing.

Holly laughed along. "Yeah I KNOOOWWW it's you, Tally! Who else would dare call me at this time at night?"

Tally grinned. "Right. So, I've got a bloody brilliant news… for you anyways."

Tally could just feel Holly raising her eyebrow. "For me? Spill it!"

"Well.. please don't scream in my ear, alright? Okay, soooo… my Mom got a contract from the boss from Syco recordings to manage this new boy band on their first recording…" Tally trailed off.

"…Oh my God oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME ITS.. ITS…"

"Yep, and we're meeting them tomorrow," Tally replied. Then she held the phone away from her as Holly screamed. "YOU OWE ME ONE! I'M COMING BECAUSE I'M SUCH A NICE, AWESOME BESTFRIEND! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THEM!" she yelled into the phone.

Holly stopped screaming. "Sure, sure!" Then she started again. "OH MY GOD TALLY I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

Tally clicked the phone shut. She rolled her eyes but laughed. She was glad for her bestfriend.

**AN: SO GUYS! How was it? I'm sorry if it's a bit rough.. I've had a major writer's block for a while now, but I'm starting to recover. ANYWAYS. REVIEEWWWW! Promise I'll update soon! Xx**

**P.S. Holly is really a friend of mine who, like me, loves One Direction! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HEY GUYS! So yeah, I promised to update soon, so here it is! Enjoy **

Tally got up extra early the next morning. She showered and got ready. But she got stuck on what to wear. No, she denied the fact of caring about what to wear to meet the One Direction boys for the first time, but you know, just look presentable. Well, that was what she was telling herself anyways. So in the end when her mom called her down to leave, she just dumped all the fancy clothes back in her wardrobe and wore her black 'COLDPLAY' shirt that she got from their concert, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs, as her mom called her again.

"I don't want to be late to my new project, dear, let's go," Eve said to her.

"Alright Mom, I'm ready," Tally replied, putting on her coat and boots, and grabbing her small messenger bag off the table. Her mom grabbed the car keys and walked outside to the car. Tally locked the house door and followed, getting into the car.

The car zoomed passed the rows of houses. "Mom, slow down! You'll miss Holly's house!" Tally said, looking out the window.

"Right. Sorry Tally," Eve said, biting her lip. Tally knew her Mom was nervous, since this was her first big project.

"It's alright Mom," Tally said, smiling encouragingly. Her Mom smiled back.

They soon arrived at Holly's house to find her already waiting on the porch, practically jumping up and down with excitement. She ran into the car and went in the back. "HEY TALLY! Eve! Thanks so much!" she said immediately after she shut the car door.

"Hey Hols," Tally said, grinning. Her happiness was seriously contagious.

"Morning Holly. And you're very welcome," Eve said, smiling as she drove.

"Nice outfit," Tally said after looking back at Holly. Holly grinned, pleased. She looked gorgeous with her long, naturally blond hair, round eyes framed with lashes, rosy cheeks, and pink lips. Not to mention her outfit. She wore a beautiful, sleeve-less, short, blue dress with black leggings underneath, and a cardigan to go with it. And of course her coat and boots.

"We're here, girls," Eve announced after about a quarter of an hour. Holly was radiating rays of happiness while Tally sighed.

"Oh come on, Tally, it won't be _that_ bad," Holly said as they got out of the car.

"Mhhmmm."

They walked inside and was greeted by one of Syco's big bosses, Simon Cowell, _the_ Simon Cowell, the mentor of One Direction in the X-Factor. "Good morning Miss Harrington," he greeted. "I see you brought your girls along."

"Good morning, Mr. Cowell," Eve said, smiling. "Yes, this is my daughter, Natalie, and her best friend, Holly. They're big fans of One Direction."

Holly beamed and Tally raised an eyebrow, but Mr. Cowell or her mom didn't seem to notice. "Well as long as they don't disrupt anything, it'll be great if they come along and meet the boys," Simon Cowell said.

"Yes sir, they won't cause any trouble, you have my word," Eve said, nodding.

"Good. So, here is the boys's schedule for today, and I expect that everything on here is followed," Simon Cowell said, handing Eve a piece of paper on a clipboard. "The boys are in there," he said, pointing to a door down the hall, "They're expecting you already. Have a great day, Miss Harrington." And with that he turned and left.

Eve was scanning the paper Simon Cowell gave her, while walking down the hall towards the door. "OH MY GOD TALLY! THAT WAS SIMON COWELL! _THE_ SIMON COWELL! WOW," Holly half yelled half whispered to Tally. Tally just laughed.

They soon reached the door. "Alright, girls, behave yourselves," Eve told Tally and Holly, her hand on the door knob.

"We know Mom," Tally replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She glanced at Holly.

"This is it, Tally! We're finally meeting them for real!" Holly whispered excitedly to Tally.

"Yeah Hols, don't you start screaming and attacking them once we get in there alright?" Tally said, grinning. Holly rolled her eyes and Eve opened the door.

"Hello boys, my name is Eve Harrington and I'll be managing your recording here at Syco," Eve said, smooth and professional as they entered.

The boys, who were previously throwing an energy drink bottle around and laughing their heads off about something, now stood quietly, smiling at Eve and looking charming.

"Good morning, Miss Harrington. Thank you for being here to help us," a boy with dark curly hair and a red lips said, smiling at Eve. Holly's eyes though, were somewhere else.

"OH MY GOD TALLY LOOK! IT'S LOUIS TOMLINSON! IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM! FINAL-" Holly started saying, louder than intended. Tally gave Holly a look, cutting her off. Holly's face was bright red and Tally was starting to feel hers grow warm.

'Louis Tomlinson' chuckled, his kind but mischievous eyes twinkling. "So, who are these two beautiful ladies you brought, Miss Harrington?" he said.

**AN: CLIFF-HANGEEEERRR! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, how was it? Sorry if there were any spelling/grammar mistakes or something you think I didn't get right. REVIEW PLEASE GUYS! And from now on if I get any facts about the 1D boys or Syco music recording company wrong, sorry in advance! So yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry to say I can't promise a quick update this time But I WILL update! Okay, THANKS GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating quickly! :D ENJOY! (Oh and sorry IF the boys are a bit OCC X)**

_'Louis Tomlinson' chuckled, his kind but mischievous eyes twinkling. "So, who are these two beautiful ladies you brought, Miss Harrington?" he said._

Tally rolled her eyes. Holly, on the other hand, was in paradise. She walked forwards confidently to Louis as the other boys observed. "Hey, I'm Holly Jones, Tally's best friend and probably your biggest fan," she said, beaming at Louis.

"Well hey there, biggest fan Holly Jones, I'm.. Well, you already know who I am huh," Louis said, grinning and taking Holly's hand shaking it. Holly went bright red. The other One Direction boys chuckled, and Eve smiled. Tally found herself smiling, too.

When Louis let go of her hand, he picked something off the table beside him. "Care for a carrot?" he asked Holly.

"Sure..?" Holly said, grinning and taking it from Louis.

"So I assume that's Tally there, then?" another boy asked. He had brown hair, chocolate eyes, and dimples when he smiled. Which he did. Charmingly.

"Yeah, I'm Tally," Tally responded, not exactly smiling back at him.

"My name's…" Liam trailed off, expecting Tally to know it.

"What, you expect everyone to know your name? 'Cause I don't," Tally said, smirking at him.

Eve gave Tally a look. Tally ignored it. Liam looked surprised, but then quickly gained his cool, and he kept smiling at her. "The only name Tally knows is Niall's!" Holly piped up, grinning at Tally.

Tally's eyes widened and she gave Holly a death glare, and Holly pretended not to notice. Niall, who was strumming his guitar gently, stopped and looked up, to find almost everyone looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Everyone laughed. Everyone except for Tally, who was blushing madly from embarrassment, and Niall, who was looking around, puzzled and asking "What?" again in that awesome accent of his. (XD)

The day went well for all of them... except, yeah you guessed it, Tally. Holly kept on trying to get Tally talking to Niall, which was the last thing Tally wanted to do.

"Could you just stop it, Hols? Please?" Tally hissed at Holly, when everyone was taking a break and the girls went to the bathroom. The boys had started looking at and trying out the songs that were planned to go in their album. Eve had supervised them, and Tally and Holly had just been there, watching.

"Stop what?" Holly asked, innocently.

Tally gave her a look. "You know what I mean!"

Holly sighed. "Alright. Fine. I just want you to chill, alright? Have fun a little bit. They're great!"

"For you, Hols. Not for me. I don't like them, alright? They're not even that good! I don't see what everyone else sees in them!" Tally exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.

"You will!" Holly said, smirking. "Just you wait and see, Natalie Harrington! You will love them!"

Tally just shakes her head. "I'll never." She turns and leaves the bathroom.

Tally turns the corner and goes out to a some sort of indoor garden area, in the middle of the Syco Music Recordings building. There were beautiful flowers and trees everywhere. Even though it was winter, the garden was alive because temperature and other things were made so that it was like a perfect spring day. It was quite breathtaking. Tally sits on a classic wooden bench that was placed in front of an maple tree, getting out her tuna sandwich from her bag, and taking a bite. She looked at the row of lilies that were planted across from where she was sitting and she smiled to herself, admiring them.

"Hey there."

Tally turned her head at the sound of the voice and looked up. There, behind her, leaning oh so casually against the tree trunk, was one of the boys from One Direction, the one that expected her to know his name.

Tally sighs and turns back to her sandwich, ignoring him. The boy walks around and sits on the bench beside Tally. "Since you don't know my name, and I guess you're gonna be coming here every day till we finish our recording, I might as well introduce myself," the boy said, looking at Tally with his warm brown eyes. Tally though, looked straight ahead, at the lilies. "I'm Liam Payne. Just call me Liam," he said. "If you'll ever talk to me."

Tally took a deep breath and turned to him. "Look, I came out here looking for somewhere peaceful to eat my lunch, so please just find someone else to talk to."

"What's with the attitude, hm? You barely know me, you barely know the other boys, and you act like we did something that'll ruin your life forever," Liam said, looking extremely annoyed, with no trace of his warm smile. "Why can't you be more like your friend Holly there?" He looked across the garden, beyond the lilies, through the glass walls. There was Holly talking to Louis and a couple of the other boys from the band.

Tally followed his gaze and pursed her lips, then turned back to Liam, smiling sweetly. "You want to know why? Well I can't act like Holly because one, I am not her, and two, I hate your stupid band," she said simply. Then she got up and walked off with her sandwich, leaving Liam sitting there, staring, no, glaring, after her.

**AN: SOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? :D REVIEW PLEASE! I want to hear your thoughts and opinions! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys :D VAS HAPPENIN? So, thank you reviewers for reviewing! Your reviews (and my love for 1D!) is what's keeping me writing So thanks! I've replied all your reviews individually through PMs, so check your inboxes! AND sorry for the late update! Homework's killing me! Anyways, ENJOY :D**

**OH! AND I WANT TO SAY 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' TO MY DEAR FRIEND HOLLY :D THIS CHAPTER IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT! :D**

_Tally followed his gaze and pursed her lips, then turned back to Liam, smiling sweetly. "You want to know why? Well I can't act like Holly because one, I am not her, and two, I hate your stupid band," she said simply. Then she got up and walked off with her sandwich, leaving Liam sitting there, staring, no, glaring, after her._

A couple of days after "the incident", everyone could feel the tension growing between Tally and Liam. You could practically feel _and_ see the coldness between them. Tally was actually starting to become nicer to the rest of the boys, and was starting to, after loads of urging, spend some time playing guitar with Niall, and getting to know him more, bit by bit. Back to the problem with Liam, no one knew anything about the conversation they had, and no one dared to ask what happened, even though they all knew Tally and Liam didn't actually start off smooth when they first met, what, with Tally not knowing his name and all.

Holly, of course, was great with the boys, and they all liked her. She thought Louis really fancied her, because he was _really_ nice and was such a gentleman to her, but after about a week, she noticed that Louis was really nice to _everyone_. He was just that kind of person. So by now, halfway into the second week since they first met the boys, she's starting to lose hope in her crazy dream that somehow Louis will ask her out.

So now school's out for winter break, and Tally and Holly came with Eve everyday to work with the boys (Holly willingly, and Tally not-so-willingly).

Right now, Tally and Holly are sitting in the sound system controlling part of the recording room, watching the boys on the other side of the room. They were separated by a thin wall of glass. The boys were about to record their first song, _What Makes You Beautiful_. Tally thought the song was extremely cheesy.

Eve was sitting right in the middle of the sound system controlling part of the recording room, right in front of all the sound system equipment. The boys' all had their gazes on her, waiting for her signal to start. Eve held up a hand- _three, two, one_... and she pressed the recording button as the instrumental of _What Makes You Beautiful_ filled the boys' side of the room.

Liam started singing, and Tally, who with Holly and Eve, were listening to him through their headphones, blinked. He sounded alright... pretty good, actually. Tally looked up at Liam and found him _smirking_ at her, while continuing to sing,".._Being the way that you are __is __enough._.."

Tally pursed her lips, feeling a twinge of annoyance. She rolled her eyes at Liam, and looked at Niall instead. She smiled when she saw that he was also looking at her, his trademark cute grin on his face. Even though Niall didn't get a solo part in this song, she still could point out his voice when all the boys start singing the chorus. _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else..."_

Tally found herself singing softly along to the song, while Holly jumped off hear seat and starting to dance around randomly, making silly moves. Tally laughed and she saw that the boys grinned and Louis was trying hard not to laugh. But he failed.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed, looking annoyed and amused at the same time. "We were doing great! Now we'll have to restart the recording again, right Eve?" he asked, looking at Eve through the glass.

Eve tried to put a stern look on her face, which didn't quite work. "Yes. We'll have to restart," she said. Then she turned and looked at Tally. "Dear, I think it would be better if you and Holly go outside for a while until the boys finish their recording."

"With pleasure," Tally said, standing up and walking towards the exit.

Holly grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said to Eve. She looked up and saw Louis wink at her, while the other boys laughed and grinned in the background. She started to blush and she then followed Tally out of the room.

"So... Tals... You and Niall, huh?" Holly asked, grinning. They were walking side by side aimlessly through the corridors.

Tally eyed Holly wearily. "Umm.. Nope," she answered.

"Suuuuuuureee..." Holly said, trailing out the word, unconvinced.

Tally sighed. "Niall's really great and all, but I really just think of him as a good friend. Or a brother."

Holly looked at her. "But he _obviously _fancies you! Anyone can tell by that look he gives you!"

Tally shook her head. "Nah. That's just your opinion. And, well, _Louis_ fancies _you_, right?" This made Holly shut up.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "Maybe we should get back now, they're probably done," Holly told Tally. Tally nodded in agreement and they turned back the way they came.

Before they reached the door, it banged open and the boys ran out, whooping, with Eve following behind, smiling.

"WE DID IT! WE RECORDED OUR FIRST SONG! WE DID IT!" Louis yelled. All the other boys laughed while they jumped and skipped around madly.

"We actually did it! Our first song! I can't believe it!" Niall exclaimed, his face was glowing with pure joy. He walked, hopped, over to Tally, doing the unexpected. He hugged her tightly. Tally blinked several times, surprised. Then she hugged Niall back a bit awkwardly, since she's not really the hugging type. But she decided it felt nice, and she smiled. "Thanks, Tally," Niall whispered in her ear.

No one else noticed them hugging, because all of them were all in an animated conversation. No one except a certain brown-haired boy, standing there silently, watching them.

**AN: WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? :D REVIEW PLEASE! (and if you didn't get that, the 'brown-haired boy' who watched Tally and Niall hug each other is LIAM :D Now.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ELLO GUYS! VAS HAPPENIN? Anyways, sorry it took quite a while for me to update, I've been really busy. Anyways, ENJOY! **

_No one else noticed them hugging, because all of them were all in an animated conversation. No one except a certain brown-haired boy, standing there silently, watching them._

"Would you like to drink anything?" Tally called out to Niall, who was sitting in the living room, from the kitchen.

"A glass of water would be great," Niall called back, strumming his guitar softly. He smiled to himself. Tally had invited him to play guitar together and just chill at her house, and he had said yes right away. It was a Saturday, and the boys are getting a break from recording. Eve had just left to get some grocery and they had the whole house to themselves.

Tally walked back to the living room, a glass of water in hand. She set it down on the table near Niall. "There ya go," Tally said, smiling.

"Thanks."

Tally lifted her ebony guitar and sat on the sofa across from Niall. "So, what do you wanna play?" she asked.

"Well, I've got the rough tune for the next song we're gonna play," Niall replied, in that adorable accent of his.

"Alright, well, go on then."

Niall nodded and got into the playing position, his light brown, well polished guitar shining. He then started to play a series of chords for a while, then he stopped. "Well, you get the idea," he said, looking up at Tally.

Tally half smiled and nodded. "Yep. That's was really nice and catchy. Have you got the lyrics?"

Niall frowned slightly. "No, I was wondering if we could work on it together."

"Alright. Cool," Tally replied. She tried out the chords herself and nodded. "Hmm.. What do you wanna make it about? Got any idea?"

"Well, Harry and Louis mentioned something about wanting to write the song about what guys see in a girl... in the perfect girl," Niall told her.

Tally bit her lip and nodded. "Okay... so... What _do_ guys see in that one perfect girl?"

"Hmm... We dunno... Well, _I_ dunno... We'll just know when we see, meet, the perfect girl. There'll be that one thing that'll, you know, attract us," Niall said. He looked rather pink in the face. (XD)

"All the songs from the album will be from you guys' point of view, right? Here, I'll give it a try," Tally said, strumming the chords.

"_I've tried acting all cool... But when I look at you... I can..._ Hmmm... _I can never be brave._.? Ahhh, I dunno," Tally said, biting her lip.

Niall grinned then chuckled. "That' was a great start! It sounds a tad bit awkward, though."

"Yeeeeaahhh, I know," Tally said, grinning sheepishly. "Can you do any better, though?" She raised an eyebrow.

"'Course," Niall replied, smirking. He cleared his throat and started strumming his guitar. "_I've tried playing it cool... But when I'm looking at you... I can't ever be brave..._"

"..._'Cause you make my heart race_," Tally continued grinning.

"Yeah!" Niall exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five. Tally leaned over and high fived it, laughing.

Then the front door burst open, making Tally jump. "Bloody he-"

She was cut off by Holly's voice. "TALLY! I'VE GOT SOME AWESOME NEWS! WE'RE GONNA-"she stopped yelling when she reached the living room and saw Tally _and_ Niall. She grinned. "Well, hey there Niall, what a surprise to see you here." She then looked at Tally and wiggled her eyebrows. Tally groaned and buried her face in her hand.

Niall looked up at Holly and smiled. "Hey Holly. Is Louis with you?"

Holly blinked. "Umm... W-what? Why would he be with me? I mean, he has other things to do right? Well, I dunno really, b-but, I mean, why would he be with me? I mean, i-it's not like-"

Tally smirked at her best friend. "Chill Hols. _Breeaaathe_." Niall laughed.

Holly bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Tally. "Mhmm. Anyways, Louis's not with me," she said, looking like she wished he was. "But, he told me that we're gonna go to the beach tomorrow to make the music video for What Makes You Beautiful!"

Niall sat up straight. "Are you serious?"

Holly gave him a duh look. "Why would I be joking! Of course! That's what he told me, anyways. He also said we were going to stay for a couple of days at the beach. We're gonna stay at the nice resort there. Louis said Eve will tell us more about it. Where is your mom anyways, Tally?"

"Getting some groceries," Tally replied.

"Ah, figures. We're all gonna eat dinner here tonight, right?" Holly asked. Niall was strumming his guitar very softly in the background, while listening to the conversation.

"Oh... Wait, what?" Tally asked, her eyes wide. "Define '_we_'."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? 'We' as in you, me, your mom, and the boys."

Tally bit her lip. "_All_, the boys?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Tally could feel Niall's intent gaze on her. "Ummm.. nothing. It's alright. Was just wondering why Mom didn't tell me," she said. She then turned to Niall and gave him a little smile. He smiled back.

"I'm gonna put my guitar back in my room. I don't think we can continue with the song, what with Holly here and all," Tally said to Niall, grinning.

"HEY! That wasn't very nice!" Holly exclaimed, faking a hurt look. Niall laughed.

"Alright," he said. "I'll pack my guitar up too."

Tally made her way upstairs, to her room. She heard Holly following her from behind. "What's up?" she asked, when they were in Tally's room.

"What do you mean, 'What's up'?" Tally said, putting her guitar on the stand beside her bed.

"You know what I mean," Holly said. "You were pretty worried that '_all _the boys' were coming."

Tally turned and looked at Holly. Then she sighed and huffed down on her bed. "Oh you know, it's still pretty awkward between me and Liam. Well, _more _than awkward, I'd have to say. And I don't want him in my house!"

Holly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Thought so," she said, sitting down on the bed beside Tally.

Tally bit her lip and sighed again. "I just... I dunno... He's just so... ugh."

Holly hugged Tally with one hand. "It's alright, Tals. Just act normal, it's gonna work out."

Just then, the doorbell rang. They heard some shuffling and the opening of a door. Then they heard Eve's voice. Holly stood. "We better get down. Your mom's home and I bet she'll want help with dinner," Holly said, walking to the door. Tally nodded and followed.

They walked down stairs and greeted Eve. Eve smiled at them and said, "Holly, could you please help me with dinner? I would've asked Tally, but you know that if she gets anywhere near the kitchen, it will probably explode. We're going to make spaghetti bolognaise and garlic cheese bread. The rest of the boys will arrive at 7 o'clock sharp."

Holly grinned and nodded, following Eve to the kitchen. Tally glanced at the clock. It was 6.15. She went back to the living room, where Niall had switched on the TV, but his phone was out and he was texting someone. Tally sat down beside Niall on the sofa, glancing at him. "Who're you talking to?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Zayn. Asking him where they are," Niall mumbled back, still texting.

Tally nodded and leaned back on the soft and warm sofa. She was exhausted, even though she didn't do anything in particular today. She closed her eyes. _Just gonna rest for a few minutes..._

Tally was woken up by Niall's voice. She blinked a few times then sat up with a yawn. Turns out she had fallen asleep and curled up on the sofa beside Niall for a while. She glanced at the clock and it was 7.10. She looked around and saw Louis by the dining table. He was supposed to help Holly set the table, but they were both just messing around, laughing their heads off about something. Liam was setting the table instead, and Harry and Zayn were 'testing out' the garlic cheese bread that Eve had just gotten out of the oven. Tally turned and looked back at Niall, rubbing her eyes. He was smiling down at her, with that cute dimpled smile of his. "Let's go," he said to her, offering her a hand. Tally took it and he helped her up, out of the sofa. His hand was really soft and warm. She decided she liked it.

They then walked towards the kitchen and dining table. Niall was still holding on to Tally's hand. They reached the dining table where Liam was setting down forks. "Need some help, mate?" Niall asked him.

Liam looked up and noticed Niall and Tally hold hands. "No, it's fine," he answered, rather coldly.

Niall was oblivious to Liam's tone of voice and shrugged. "Alright." Then he finally dropped Tally's hand and went to the kitchen to help Eve and Harry.

Tally stood there, feeling a bit awkward, looking at Liam. He was back to setting the table. Tally didn't know what the deal was, but she decided to just help him. She went to the shelves above the counter and grabbed some mugs, for the drinks, and set them on the table. Liam eyed her and said, "I said I don't need help."

Tally stopped and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, please. Stop acting like a kid."

Liam glared at her slightly and muttered, "Whatever." He then walked off, to who knows where. Tally sighed.

Holly and Louis were now making their way towards the living room, still chatting to each other animatedly and laughing. Tally looked at them and smiled, catching Holly's eyes, and giving her thumbs up. Holly beamed and quickly turned back to talking with Louis, who was saying something that sounded like, "So then the carrots..."

After about 5 minutes, everything was ready, and Eve called everyone to sit themselves at the table. Tally sat beside Niall, at one end of the table. On the other side of Niall sat Zayn. Across Zayn sat Louis, beside him Holly. Eve sat at the head of the table, and on the other end sat Harry. Liam suddenly showed up out of nowhere, and sat down in the only seat left- across Tally. Tally pursed her lips and began chatting with Niall. They all started getting food, and eating, while chatting with each other. Holly and Louis were in their own little world. Once or twice Tally would look up and find Liam looking at her, but then he would quickly look away and began chatting with someone else. She sighed and looked down at her plate. This was gonna be one awkward dinner... for her, anyways.

**AN: SOOOOO GUYS, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I think it isn't one of my best chapters, but it was pretty long, yeah? :D Hoped you guys liked it though. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING! Thanks! Love ya guys!**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ELLO GUYS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SORRY!**** I had writer's block I wanna say thanks to my friend Holly who helped straightened my ideas out and my friend Mika who encouraged me... **_**a lot. **_** Anyways, here's another chapter :D ENJOY :D**

Tally woke up to the sound of her mom yelling. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her mom looking not-at-all pleased at the doorway of her room.

"Get out of that bed this instant Natalie Harrington! I've called you ten times! You're going to make us late now!" Eve exclaimed. "And we also needa pick up Holly _and _Mika," she muttered as she started to walk away.

Tally quickly sat up, her eyes wide. "What? Holly and _who_?"

Eve appeared again at her doorway, carrying her backpack this time. "Holly and Mika. Now get a move on!" Then she headed downstairs.

Tally scrambled off her bed, her eyes still wide. She went to her bathroom across the hall and brushed her teeth. Then she changed into a grey sweatshirt and jeans before tying her long hair into a messy ponytail. Then she grabbed her huge, already-packed backpack and ran downstairs.

Eve was already by the car, putting her backpack and other belongings in. Tally ran towards her. "Mom! Mika's coming with us? How come?" Tally asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

Eve turned to face her. "Uncle Piri called earlier and said that Auntie Mia and him are going to Italy together-"

"Why couldn't they take Mika with them?" Tally exclaimed, cutting her off. Eve gave her a look that silenced her.

"So he asked if Mika could stay with us and of course I said yes!" Eve continued. "Mika's a sweet, mature girl, Tally. Be nice to her." Tally groaned.

Ten minutes later they were in the car, on their way to Holly's. When they arrived, they found Holly already outside with her backpack ready. She waved 'bye' to her mom and ran towards the car. Tally got out of the front seat to sit in the back with Holly.

"Tally was that necessary?" Eve asked with a frown.

Tally shrugged and said, "Well since you like _Mika _so much then I guess she can sit beside you in front."

"Drop the attitude," Eve said in a calm and deadly voice as she drove.

Tally sighed and looked at Holly who mouthed the word _'Mika?'_, her eyes wide.

Tally nodded, pursing her lips. Holly facepalmed and tried not to groan.

Soon they arrived at the bus station where Uncle Piri and Auntie Mia had dropped Mika off on their way to the bus station earlier. Mika was really a sight. What, with her waist long, perfectly glossy, caramel coloured hair, startling green eyes, tanned skin and rosy cheeks. Not to mention her slim but fit figure.

Eve got stopped near her and got out of the car. They hugged and Eve helped Mika put her hot pink, Louis Vuitton luggage. Then they both got in the car. Mika turned around to face Tally and Holly. She smiled sweetly. "Hey guys! Long time no see! So, where are the boys?" she asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Tally maintained a poker face. "'The boys' are going to the beach separately with us. We'll meet them there," she said.

Mika puckered her shiny, pink lips. "Awww... that's such a shame! I was hoping we could get to know each other right away! Anyways, I can't wait!" she exclaimed, smiling and facing the front.

Tally and Holly rolled their eyes at the same time and tried not to laugh out loud.

Their journey to the beach was full with Mika telling everyone (or just Eve, basically, since she's the only one that listened) about everything she knew about One Direction, and how she was 'so _totally _excited' to meet them.

Around two hours later, they finally arrived at the beach. As they walked into the lobby of the beautiful, right-by-the-beach hotel they were staying in, they saw the boys laughing their heads off about something while sitting on the sofas. Eve told Tally and Holly to go introduce Mika to the boys while she went to the receptionist. They agreed reluctantly.

"Hey guys," Holly said, smiling at the boys (beaming at Louis).

The boys all looked up. "HEY! You guys are finally here! We've been waiting for yeeeeeaaars!" Louis exclaimed, faking a very sad look.

"We arrived here five minutes ago, Lou," Niall said, hopping off his seat to stand beside Tally. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sooooo... who's this?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows while looking at Mika, who was putting on some lip-gloss on her already glossy lips.

Tally opened her mouth to answer when Mika stepped forwards while flipping her hair back. "I'm Mika Pemberton, Tally's cousin," she said, giving the boys a huge smile. She then stepped towards Liam and stuck her hand out, beaming at him. He stood up and shook her hand, giving her a smile.

"Oh my _God_! I can't believe I'm _finally _meeting you, Liam Payne! I'm like, your biggest fan!" Mika exclaimed, flipping her hair... _again_.

Tally rolled her eyes as Harry faked a hurt look. "We're not wanted here. It's just Liam. Let's go guys."

Louis laughed and Holly quickly joined in. The others started to laugh too. Niall took Tally's hand in his. Maybe Mika won't ruin the trip after all...

**AN: SOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I've been getting lots 'Story Alerts' but a little reviews! PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW GUYS! They help me lots! Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY GUYS! First off, I wanna say thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Second, I'm SO SO SO SORRY for the really slow update... so much stuff going on! Anyways, ENJOYS **

_Louis laughed and Holly quickly joined in. The others started to laugh too. Niall took Tally's hand in his. Maybe Mika won't ruin the trip after all... _

Wrong.

"Hey, Tally! Do you think Liam likes me? I really thing he does! He _always _stares at me! Do you think he thinks I'm hot? Oh my God he _so _is!" Mika said rapidly while checking out her reflection in the mirror.

Tally, who was seated on the very comfy couch behind Mika, groaned and put her head in her hands. Mika didn't seem to notice as she continued, "I'm gonna go to the boys' suite, okay? I'm gonna go meet Liam. Ohhhhh... he is _so _gorgeous! I bet he thinks I am, too. He's _so _going to ask me out!"

"Mhmm.. yeah you should go to Liam now," Tally said to her, just wanting to get some peace and quiet.

Mika put on another layer of lip gloss and turned to face Tally. "How do I look?"

"Fine," Tally replied, not even bothering to look.

Mika frowned. "Just fine? Maybe I should change into-"

"NO!" Tally exclaimed, quickly cutting her off. "I mean, you look great! Amazing! Umm... Fabulous! You should go meet Liam... _now_!"

Mika flashed a dazzling smile. "You really think so? Thanks! You're the best!" She gave Tally a quick hug, grabbed her hot pink Chanel purse, and ran out of the room in her stilettos. She closed the door behind her.

Tally sighed and fell back against the sofa, exhausted. _Have fun with that, Liam... _she thought, smirking.

She looked at her watch. It was 3.25pm. Holly left to take a look around the hotel with Louis an hour ago, and said she was going to be back at about 4.30. Her mom, on the other hand, was talking to the camera crew about places on the beach that they're going to record the What Makes You Beautiful video at. She sighed, resting her head back on the soft sofa.

Her hotel suite was beautiful. Marble floors, floor-to-ceiling windows, and a huge balcony that looked out to the shimmering ocean. It consists of three parts, two bedrooms plus one joining area in the middle. Each bedroom had its own, huge bathroom. She shared the bigger room with Holly and Mika, and her mom had the smaller one to herself. The boys all shared a bigger suite, one floor up.

Tally jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. She had started to doze off. She went over to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw that it was Niall. "Hey," she said to him.

"Hi," Niall replied, smiling, his crooked teeth making him look cuter. "Wanna go for a walk? Along the beach?"

Tally brightened up. "Sure," she said, smiling. "Just let me change first, alright?"

"Of course," Niall said, smiling.

"You can come in!" Tally said hurriedly. "Just take a seat here for a moment," she said, gesturing to the sofa she sat in a few minutes earlier. "I'll be right back." She went into her room and closed the door behind her.

She went to her suitcase and opened it, quickly grabbing a pair of surfing shorts and a turquoise halter neck, tank top. She went into the bathroom and changed. Then she quickly braided her long, dark hair down to one side. She glanced at herself at the mirror and quickly walked out again, out of the bathroom and out of her room.

Niall, who sat down patiently on the sofa, turned when he heard the door close. He looked up at Tally and stood up. "You look beautiful," he said, his eyes softening.

Tally's cheeks went slightly pink. "Thanks," she said, half smiling. "Let's go."

They walked out and closed the doors. Niall took Tally's hand in his as they walked towards the beach. Tally smiled and so did Niall. Then they started talking about random things like ice cream, guitars, chocolate, cars, their favourite colours...

"Purple? Really?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrows.

Tally smiled and nodded. "Yep. Why?"

"It's Liam's favourite colour," he replied, chuckling.

Tally tried not to frown. "Oh."

Niall looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh. Nothing," Tally replied, giving him a small smile. He smiled back.

They soon reached the beach and saw that Holly and Louis were already there, in the water, splashing each other while laughing their heads off. Holly was wearing a light blue bikini and Louis was in his black swim trunks.

Tally and Niall walked up to them, hand in hand.

"Hey guys," Niall greeted, grinning.

Louis and Holly paused their splashing battle and looked at them. "Hey yourself," Louis said, looking at Niall and Tally's hand-holding and raising in eyebrow. Niall rolled his eyes and splashed him with water. That is how it all began... the great water fight between the four of them.

While all this was happening, Mika had gone up to the boys' suite, half-dragged Liam out, and walked around the massive hotel grounds with him. She had glued herself to his arm the whole way. They circled the hotel once, checked out all the facilities, and then finally went down to the beach.

"Tally! Holly!" Mika called out, as she and Liam walked down to the water. Tally, Niall, Louis, and Holly stopped all their splashing and looked at Mika and Liam. Tally found herself narrowing her eyes slightly at Mika's arm on Liam's.

"HEY!" Louis and Niall replied, grinning.

Mika started to babble, "So Liam and I have been all around the hotel, and it was _totally _fun! Wasn't it, Liam? Anyways, we checked out, like, _all _the facilities and they've got an _uh-may-zing _pool at the back! You guys wanna go for a swim in there? Liam wanted for us to swim there, just _us, _you know? But then I told him, let's just ask the others to come with us. I'm nice, right? Anyways, do you guys wanna go swim? Wait actually let's spend some time here first, I wanna get a tan, and so does Liam. Don't you? Anyways, I-"

"I'm gonna get something to drink, I'll be right back," Tally said quickly. Mika seemed slightly annoyed that Tally had cut her off, but then she began to continue. Tally quickly walked away, tired of listening. Niall, looking slightly worried, quickly caught up with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Niall asked, grabbing Tally's towel from the nearby chair and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. And... I guess I'm just tired of listening to Mika talk," Tally said truthfully.

Niall gave her a small smile. "Yeah, she can be pretty exhausting, huh?"

"Wait until you share a room with her," Tally said, rolling her eyes.

"I hope I would never have to," Niall said, laughing. Tally laughed along. Niall then put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked up to the Drinks and Snacks Bar.

The waitress smiled kindly at them. "Well you two are a cute couple. What can I get for you?"

Tally felt heat rush to her face. She never thought as Niall and herself as a... _couple_. Are they really one now?

"Thanks," Niall said, grinning. "I'll get a chocolate milkshake, some french fries, oooh you have nuggets! I'll have some of those lovely nuggets too. And a piece of that chocolate cake, and a club sandwich. Alright, that's it for me." He looked at Tally.

Tally laughed. "'_That's it'_?" she asked. "I'll just get the chocolate milkshake and french fries, thanks."

"How're you going to stay alive and healthy, only getting a chocolate milkshake and french fries?" Niall asked, bewildered.

"You call chocolate milkshake and french fries _healthy_?" Tally asked, shaking her head. "You're mad."

Niall rolled his eyes and then grinned. "Alright then. We'll add some fruit salad to that. Make that two fruit salads."

Tally just shook her head and walked over to one of the small tables topped with an umbrella.

As they waited for their food, Tally looked down towards the place where Holly and the others were still at. She saw Mika flip her hair and hug Liam from behind. Tally made a face. Then she saw Liam turn her way and they locked gazes for a moment before she looked away. Then the food, the _massive _amount of food, came.

"This is _awesome_," Niall muttered as he was chewing a piece of chicken nugget. Tally laughed.

She popped a french fry in her mouth. "Hey, what do you think of Mika?" she asked.

Niall swallowed and sipped his milkshake. "Why the sudden question?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason. I'm just curious," Tally answered, shrugging.

"Well... I think she should lessen everything a bit," Niall said. Tally raised an eyebrow. "I mean, she should talk a bit less, flip her hair a bit less, wear make up a bit less..." he trailed off.

Tally sat back, half smiling. "So, Holly and I aren't the only ones to think so, huh?"

"Nope, definitely not," Niall said, grinning. "The other boys think so too. Except for Harry. He thinks she's really hot."

Tally laughed. "Figures."

"By the way, Holly fancies Louis a lot, yeah?" Niall asked.

Tally nodded, smiling. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, I think he does. And I think he might like her back," Niall said, grinning.

Tally grinned. "Good for her, then."

Niall turned to face her, his face serious. "Well, I fancy you," he said softly. "I really do."

Tally looked at him, blushing. "I... I think... I think I do, too," she whispered.

Niall leaned in and Tally closed her eyes. Then Niall just _had _to tip his chocolate milkshake over and spill it. They both jumped back right away and Niall muttered, "Oh bloody hell..." Tally laughed.

Once they were finished eating (Niall basically ate everything as Tally sat there watching in amazement), they told the waitress to charge the bill with their room fees and left.

"Tally?" Niall said as they walked back towards the spot where the others were.

"Yeah?" Tally replied, turning to look at him. Niall leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then stood back again. Tally blinked.

"That was for the one the milkshake disturbed, earlier," Niall said, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

Tally snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. "_Thanks_," she said. Niall laughed and she joined him.

Tally and Niall were, of course, unaware of Liam watching them, a spark of jealousy in his brown eyes.

**AN: AND THERE IT IS, MATES! XD Hope you enjoyed it and please, PLEEEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot to me! Thanks! xx**


End file.
